My Little Pony Frienship is Magic - Season 3 Episode 14 Fanfic ENGL
by edward378
Summary: After the grand ceremony of Twilight as new princess, everything seems in order, but there is something hidden in all this, Princess Celestia is not who we think it is.


My Little Pony Frienship is Magic - Season 3 Episode 14 [Fanfic]

"Finding the Cure to the truth" / "Looking for a cure to the truth"

Season 3: Chapter 14

After the grand ceremony of Twilight as new princess, everything seems in order, but there is something hidden in all this, Princess Celestia is not who we think it is.

Apparently it was an evil plot to control the leader of the changelings, Queen Chrysalis, which traps the real Princess Celestia about two nights before concluding in Canterlot.

But how Princess Celestia could be defeated by Chrysalis? For it is so clear to know that Chrysalis had a more elaborate trick to Princess without anyone noticing. And so it happened.

Princess Celestia Ponyville his way to night (just the night before that becomes Alicornio Twilight), but runs into the 6 ponies halfway, but were actually made copies of themselves using Changelings, but the Princess had no idea about all this. Then the copy of Twilight Princess greets with a serious tone, and along with the other ponies. But the copy of Twilight Princess tells Celestia I ever hope to say it was more than unexpected, about the friendship between her and her friends did not work and wants to return to his hometown, and the other 5 ponies also deserts are seen with gestures, the way they accept the truth about Twilight. Princess Celestia was more than surprised, gave a great pity him as a great student and ended their friendship, but began to suspect it would be another evil plan of Discord, but instantly recalled that he had already refused to do bad things . The royal guards who accompanied the princess also looked with astonishment upon hearing this supposed truth, and then, Princess Celestia asked:

- What happened between you guys? What ugly thing happened to break their friendship so drastically?

Then the copy of Twilight wants to give the final answer to your questions, wants to bring the princess to the right place where find the Elements of Harmony to leave them just where they were created, and that other ponies that ofrescan to be elected to the new test their friendship and make that decision to becoming anything in the new election. The Princess took her response as "unacceptable" but agreed that the other 5 ponies were in favor. On the way they were recalling scenes from the first chapters, which represented the form of friendship that showed each of the ponies, with a background song of sadness. But hear something from the forest, and suddenly, Princess Luna appears, asking everyone they were doing there, and Princess Celestia replied with a discouraged gesture, with a face of discouragement, that Canterlot again because has business to finish. Moon do not understand that the 6 ponies there, but fears the worst, but to get rid of this torment, decides to return, saying goodbye politely.

Along the way it denotes an incredible silence, no one dared to say a word, and the guards of the princess, who were not sure that something would happen so undesirable. After passing through the forest come to the temple where they found the items. Inside, every pony leaves his element amid the rocky piece inlaid in the floor. But something inexplicable happens to everyone's surprise, not to Chrysalis obiamente who was behind all this.

After placing the elements of friendship, start moving alone on the rocky surface. Suddenly out of them bursts of different colors, and the ponies show a false impression, while the princess is shocked by what happened scare. But suddenly bursts become more intense and the center of the elements will melt suddenly throwing something like a flash of emerald that impacts directly on the Princess leaving her motionless.

"Commercial" ... -_-"

(It follows that the elements of friendship were false, created by the hands of Discord Chrysalis)

After the incident, his guards are paralyzed by the shock of what has just seen. And so there is another Princess Celestia, with a laugh mal bola and saying:

- You fallen before me!, Princess Celestia, bah ..., were you stupid enough to think that all this was not it, now no escape! rob useless against their guards! "

And copies of the 6 ponies show their original forms Changelings, injuring the guards until they desmallados.

And so the princess defeated and hidden without any pony is reached learned. So the plan begins to Chrysalis onset. The next step of the plan was to give Twilight the power of flight, the wings of Pegasus, which are given by Discord, since it is being controlled by Crysalis. And the wings would serve to Twilight to reach the people of the Pegasus, Cloudsdale, and converted into alicornio, may be without any complications since there have pegasus wings to give a supposed welcome new Princess, and ASU turn her away of her friends.

And that's how Chrysalis, as Celestia, he manages an ancient spell that supposedly would interpret Twilight, I really did not change that spell and confused elements, but it was the power of the elements that changed Discord and CutieMarks of Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Apleejack. Obiamente left intact solucionace Twilight for the problem and supposedly win the prize of "New Princess".

After Twilight help the other ponies and discover the real meaning of the spell of course, would be teleported by Discord, into a dimension created by him, where he would meet the supposed Princess Celestia, telling her it's time for your great destiny and alagarle by all I got, and after the final words of Chrysalis as Celestia, Discord would give wings to Twilight and take her back to Ponyville, where it will be received by her friends. Here Chrysalis as a Twilight Celestia explains one reason why Twilight awarded wings (which we know is impossible that Celestia can do this, there was something hidden here), and that reason was that it became a new Princess also clarifies that not lose his friendship with the other ponies to be a princess.

And after all of this is the great ceremony, where are all present, and so will Twilight legally a princess, alagadora was so exciting, that nobody had the slightest idea that this would be a trap!

But in a part of the ceremony, the Moon Princess Celestia asks, what did two nights earlier in the Everfree Forest?, To what Celestia replied that they were going to "Old Castle Noble Sisters" to make a sort of ceremony there after more than a year that became the chosen, and both smile. But as we know, Luna is so naive, she knows that something is happening.

Then after the big ceremony, and after that Twilight ends its first flight, landing and Chrysalis Twilight as Celestia Twilight invited to give the good news to Cloudsdale, and Twilight accepts and likewise wants to invite her friends, but Chrysalis responds that matters is for the Royals give the new news.

The ceremony room Cloudsville royalty would be approximately at 18:00. While waiting for the moment Twilight, going with the other ponies in Ponyville to celebrate together the new stage of Twilight.

Then comes the time and so will Cloudsville Twilight and is received by royalty, and after the news received new Cloudsville, Chrysalis as Celestia tells Twilight that the elements must be protected so as not to repeat the simple error who committed it, and says he saved seam where I used to always keep in Canterlot, and so along with the Mock Twilight Princess will Canterlot, but midway, Twilight wings disappear completely, causing it to fall with great speed and sudden impact against the floor, making it a serious head injury. And Chrysalis says these words:

-My plan is almost ready, I just need the other ponies desacerme, Ha ha ha ha ha ...!

And just as Celestia Chrysalis calls the other five ponies to meet in Canterlot and leave the items with her.  
Once inside the room, everything seemed fine, were several guards inside, which seemed to annoy some other ponies

It was almost 20:00

Once inside the hall Celestia asked the elements that were in your neck every pony, but suddenly appears in Twilight bloodied head and without his wings.  
All other ponies were astonished. Twilight could barely speak and repeated dully it was all a farce, I lost the wings because they wanted to kill me take them off when you use them, she is not the princess, is an impostor. And Chrysalis becomes its original form and answers:

'You little, has unleashed my anger because you ruined my plans when I was about to finish my first opportunity, hours will not escape! Attack my subjects!

And the guards become Changelings in its original form attacking wounding five ponies to ponies, also present Discord being controlled by Chrysalis, and after a moment of suffering, the ponies realize that the princess is trapped in the top of the castle with his royal guards.

It all seemed to be over ...

Twilight is based on the side of the image that symbolized the end of Discord fantastic, but the Twilight breaks and falls from above ...

Twilight begins to remember all his best, and wonder why this time could not realize that something so terrible could happen ...

He was about to fall to the ground, but suddenly appears and holds moon princess, showing a gesture of grief before her, for she is the only one who can do something about it ...

Showing a text saying "You're Gonna Carry That friendship"

Put the black screen ...

- To be continued -


End file.
